


Oh Happy Day Part Deux

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Brothers, Butterbeer, set between chapters 12 and 13 of Midnight Confessions.





	Oh Happy Day Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Jordan on her 20th Birthday  


* * *

**Oh Happy Day Part Deux**

**by alloy**

 “Ron.”

There was no response.

Fred smiled to himself and nudged his brother with the butterbeer.

“Oy.” 

Ron reached up to take the beer, his gaze unaltered. “I think things went rather well this morning.” Fred said. “All things considered.”

“I guess.” His brother replied.

“You guess?” Fred followed his brother’s gaze and sighed.

“She’s not going to disappear you know.”

Ron slowly lowered his gaze and contemplated the bottle in his hand.

“I’ve been afraid she might.”

Fred remained silent. Sometimes you had to.

“She could disappear you know, become a muggle, she’s smart enough to catch up on muggle school.” Ron paused took an almost desperate swig of his butterbeer. “I’d never find her again.”

“You would.”

“I couldn’t. She knows more than enough to hide herself from the Deatheaters, and there stacks of them a lot cleverer than me.”

“You’d look with this Ron.” said Fred tapping his brother on the chest. “With your heart, not your head.” He took a swig of his own beer. “You could disappear too you know.”

“Huh? How?”

“Join ‘U Know Poo.’, You’re a pureblood, he’d take you.”

Ron chuckled wryly. “It’s a bit late now Fred, I’ve married a muggleborn.”

“And she’s married you.” Fred punched Ron gently on the shoulder. “ Hermione made her choice as much as you did, you idiot.”

At that moment the object of their discussion turned and spotted them.

“Ronald! What are you doing? The guests are arriving you need to get to your place.”

Angelina appeared behind Hermione and gestured threateningly to Fred, as one the brothers stood up.

“Marriage.” Fred said. “Ain’t it grand?”

“I guess so.” Ron said. “We ought to warn Bill though.”

Fred brought his bottle to clink against Ron’s.

Together they shook their heads and exclaimed.

“Nah!.”

fin.


End file.
